The unknown sister of Mary
by Mezita
Summary: When Charlotte saves a boy's life on the river, she did not expect to go back in time. Upon realizing the fact, the young woman tries to return to her time, while she tries to live her identity of that time, like the unknown sister of Mary Stuart.
1. Back in time

Chapter one: Back in time

It was a sunny day in Paris. Charlotte was walking on the banks of the Seine River, going to her fashion college. Several people took advantage of the sunny day, many boats passed by the river loaded with people and it was at that moment that in one of the boats, a boy trying to reach the water, fell and without knowing how to swim, drowned.

No one noticed what had happened, except for a few pedestrians beside the river, And it was Charlotte who, impulsively, dropped the purse with her college books on the floor of the walkway and jumped into the river. The boy was no longer strong and his boat was distant. The mother, when she realized it, started screaming for her son. One of the boats behind them tried to throw a buoy at the boy to save him. Charlotte in the meantime caught up eith the boy by putting him in the buoy. The boat people pulled him out and when they tried to rescue Charlotte, she felt herself drawn to the bottom of the river. And the feeling seemed to go deeper and deeper, the sun above the water, seemed to be covered by a moon, like an eclipse. And with the sun and the moon becoming one, Charlotte collapsed.

She could hear noises from the horses' hooves, and she felt a continuous balance. Trying to open her eyes, Charlotte was blinded by the strong light of the morning sun. She looked around and saw herself inside a carriage. She looked at her body and saw herself in a sixteenth-century dress and over it was a cloak. She could not believe the state she was in. She swore she was drowning a few minutes earlier. As she gazed out the window of the carriage, she saw that she was approaching a castle, wich she had sworn she had seen in one of her history books. She put her head inside and hoped to understand what kind of sky it was. That was what could be happening. She was drowning and died, coming to a stop in the sky. But she did not understand why the costume and transportation.

When the carriage stopped, the door was opened and it took a few seconds for her to leave. The image that guarded it was of a heap of people in front of the castle and all wearing old costumes. From afar they heard excited screams of girls, running past her and heading for na older girl than Charlotte. After a moment, one of the blonde girls, who seemed to be the youngest, turned her face toward Charlotte and with one of the most enlightening smiles ever seen, she called to meet them. When she got close, the girls separated to give the Stuart sisters the chance to meet. They looked the same in hair color and brown eyes, but in skin color, Mary was whiter than Charlotte. The older woman hugged her.

" I thought I'd never see you again" Mary said

Not knowing what to answer, the girls were embarassed by the silence. Greer tried to speak, but was interrupted by Mary.

" It's all right. After all, she was just a child when I left Scotland. It's been a long time that we don't see each other"

The girls turned to bow, when Francis came near them. For a moment Francis's gaze lingered on the youngest princess in Scotland before turning to speak to Mary. Trying to figure out what was going on, Charlotte asked the brunette, Kenna, what time it was.

" Sixteenth century, we are in the year 1559. Why do you ask?"

" For nothing. And who is this?" Charlotte replied

" Now the promised prince of France, to your sister, Francis. Are you alright?" Asked Kenna

Charlotte coul not answer, because when the facts hit her head, she fainted.

* * *

People I had to make some new changes about Charlotte being a baby when Mary left Scots, cause otherwise I would have a mismatch of dates, I hope you understand. Charlotte was a little child when Mary left. Any doubts let me know.


	2. Trying to fit in

So i am back! I hope that the chapter is good for your guys!

* * *

Chapter two: Trying to fit in

Charlotte's body had been carried by Francis, who had left her on the bed in her bedroom. His features indicated concern, but nothing that could hold him in that room, so he withdrew after Mary promised news of her. Mary and the ladies stood staring at Charlotte's fainting body being examined by Nostradamus. He who after the vision he had, hoped that fate would have mercy on her. Queen Catherine, who had little concern for the recurring situation, had her mind occupied with the future of her son, Francis.

"Do not worry, she's fine. She had fainted because of the fatigue of the trip, but of course, because she hit her head on the ground, she must be careful, "Nostradamus said. "She can not work very hard and letting her rest can be good, but if she has changes in the next few days let me know."

With that, Nostradamus and Catherine left the room, leaving Mary and the ladies with Charlotte. It was not long before she was awakening. She raised her hand to her head, feeling a pang of pain.

"Glad you woke up. Are you feeling better?" Mary asked her sister.

"Yes. Just a little pain. Wow, I had the weirdest dream."

"What dream?"

When the pain in her head passed, Charlotte opened her eyes and, looking at each of the faces present, she realized that she was still in what she thought was a dream. She gave a hysterical laugh, which then became a cry of despair. The girls looked at each other with worried looks and Mary asked Kenna to call Nostradamus.

"This can not be happening. It was for me to be in my classroom, doing my test."

"Victoria..."

"Victoria? Who is Victoria?"

This response made Mary really care about her younger sister. Maybe the blow to the head was stronger than I thought. When she opened her mouth to explain that Victoria was her name, Nostradamus entered the room with Kenna.

"What is the problem?"

"She seems to remember nothing, not even who she is. Was it because of the blow?"

Nostradamus sat on the bed and stared at the young woman sitting cornered at the head of the bed. The vision he had of her showed that she was not from that time and so he understood what was going on with her. But no one else could imagine it, so to enter the character, Nostradamus lifted the girl's head to look closely at the wound. Obviously she had nothing and he knew why she did not know who she was at the time. But he lied to Mary, confirming that yes, she had a temporary loss of memory.

"But when will this happen? Are you sure it's temporary?"

"Yes I have. With the flick and the shock suffered by the sudden change of place, perhaps it has left like that. But you'd better leave her alone."

"Alone?! But she needs to be at the wedding tonight! She needs help!"

"Suffocating her will only hurt. Trust me. Soon she will be better."

Reluctantly, Mary left the room with the ladies. Charlotte's sobs could be heard, Nostradamus turned to look only one last time. He would like to be able to help her, but her path can only be traced by herself.

"There is water on the table on the left. If you need me, just send one of the maids to pick me up."

Without receiving a reply, he left the room. Charlote stared at the door, thinking she needed to get away. As she put on her shoes, she went out looking for a way out of that castle. It was not long before she was out in the open, and noticing a forest in the distance, she walked toward her without hearing anyone's calls. As she almost walks into the forest, her arm is drawn and faces a young man with light eyes and brown hair.

"Victoria. Young girls – royals, queens – do not leave the castle alone."

"Why? It is just a forest. How bad is that?"

"Do not go into those woods. Do you hear me?!"

"Sorry. I was... just going for a walk. I've been not... feeling well."

"I saw you falling. Hard. You must be hurting."

"Not anymore. Well, I don't want to be rude but who are you? You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Bash."

Bash ... Where did she hear that name? In history classes she recalls hearing that Francis had a half-brother who was commonly called Bash. Was it him?

"By any chance, your full name would be Sebastian de Poitiers? "

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Of course I know! I learned..." what could she say now without showing that she is from the future? "Well, from Mary. She told me that you are Francis brother."

"Half brother or a bastard if you prefer. But why would Mary talk about me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well cause I am a bastard, so I am not importante from this point of view."

"Well, I don't that you are the King's son with a mistress. I just care that you are the brother of the prince. And do not call yourself like that, not in my presence."

"Sorry Your Highness."

"Just call me Tori. We are friends now."

"Of course."

They shared a compliment smile. Bash would never have imagined anyone in Victoria's position to treat him that way. She sure is a rare jewel to see through these lands.

"I think I should go. And thank for stoping me, whatever was the reason."

"You're welcome."

So Bash watched as the princess headed toward the castle, before returning his gaze to the forest. He would do anything to keep the princess from having any contact with the mysteries the forest kept.

The return to her room was one of confusion, for she had forgotten the way she had left. Now she was lost and very disappointed in her frustrated attempt to escape. She did not blame Bash for helping her whatever the reason was, but if it were not for him, she would already be far from that place and might even have found a way back to her time.

t was not long before she bumped into one of Mary's ladies. This was one of the blondes and so she could not remember her name.

"Here you are. Where have you been? Mary has been looking for you!"

"I was taking a walk. I was not feeling well inside the bedroom."

"Well, she will be pleased to hear that you are feeling better now. Come, we need to get ready for the wedding"

She having no other choice, followed this blonde girl to her bedroom. Arriving there, all the girls were present, arranged for a gala party. Looking now, the blonde who brought her back to the room also had a different dress than the one she wore when they arrived.

"Greer, you found her! Where were you Victoria? Further in this state, I was worried! "

"Sorry."

"No problem. What matters is that you are well. Now let's fix you to the party?"

Mary dragged her to the changing place and there she hung the dress she was about to wear. Now that she remembered how women dressed at this time, she felt suffocated by the possibility of wearing a corset.

"Well, I'll leave. Greer and Lola will help you get dressed. See you at the party."

After Mary, Kenna and Aylee left the room, Lola removed the dress from the hanger as Greer undressed her. But even before the corset was placed on her body, Victoria interrupted Lola. After looking at the dress a lot, she realized that she could take off the corset, but she would have to do some seams on the sides to keep her loose, the rim skirt was dispensable, especially if she wanted to be able to dance freely. Other than that the dress was perfect, she just needed the sewing tools.

"Could any of you get me a sewing kit?"

"What for?" asked Lola

"Why? To be able to fix my dress. I will not dress like that. I have some ideas in mind. Can you help me?"

Lola and Greer looked at each other, but nodded at the princess. Lola went behind the sewing kit, while Victoria and Greer waited. Now she was going to see if fashion classes would be worth it.

* * *

So her name on that time was Victoria, so she will be called like that from now on or it will be her nickname Tori. I want to thank you for favorite, review and follow this story, this mean so much to mean. And i hope that my story will not disappoint you guys. Until next chapter!


	3. How to help a friend?

New fresh chapter!

* * *

Chapter three: How to help a friend

 _"The girls are lingering upstairs,"_ thought Mary. She was anxious to think that her sister had gotten worse, but she could not leave the room as she waited for Lola's suitor to appear, but so far nothing. His concern was also because he was trying to get closer to Francis, but every opportunity came down, except perhaps their meeting in Francis's secret place-which was Mary's old room-where he made his swords . Everyone might realize that the Princess of Scotland is crushed by the French prince, but the doubt lingered if he returned the feeling _._

Whispers began to be heard around the room. Everyone's eyes, even the bride and groom's, turned toward the front door and Mary's mouth dropped open at the image of her sister being accompanied by Greer and Lola in a dress that most could claim to be revealing. The upper part is transparent showing the lap and around with the glitter of the stones that adorned the dress. There was no mango, they were cut. Only one part was left over the shoulder. From the waist down nothing else showed and the white color prevailed. It did not accompany anything of the dresses that other women wore. The smiles of the three who entered the hall did not show any shame or regret.

Victoria began to greet people and did not let her smile fade with the women's looks of jealousy and rebuke. From afar two men contemplated the beauty that the princess radiated. Bash and Francis. Two men who were at the same time taken away by this girl they did not know. The king as everyone knew was always eyeing a new girl to share his sheets, but he could never imagine that one day he would look at a princess, with the lust he looked at Victoria. So he turned his focus to the figure of Kenna, without letting his mind fantasize with the other. Catherine could not bear to see the glow of her daughter being taken by a Scottish outsider. So she asked for the music to play again and she asked the guests to return to the party. From far away Mary's attention was divided between her sister and the guests.

"Everyone's looking at you, Tori. I think even I'll want a dress like this, "said Greer with laughter.

"That's a great idea! I can start sewing your dresses if you want."

"Seriously ?! "Lola and Greer asked at the same time. They could not deny that Tori's dress was far more practical than that of the women of the day. The two of them wondered where the girl had taken the idea to sew the dress.

"Lola, where's your boyfriend? "Victoria asked

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. It's a word to describe someone we're meeting, "Victoria chuckled.

"Oh well, he must be around."

But it did not take long for Lola to see Colin with Mary. Victoria followed her gaze and saw what the girl saw. Greer would have seen what they saw.

"What's he doing with Mary?" Greer ask.

"She's his queen. He's just paying his respects."

From afar they see the group of men and Colin drinking from the wine except Mary. When she realized that she was being looked at, she turned her gaze and soon she understood that this was Colin, that Lola must have misunderstood the situation. Victoria wants to cheer up the girl, takes her hand and Greer's hand and drags them to the center of the room. Girls start dancing without bothering with etiquette or type of dance. The smiles on their faces show how much they were loving. Kenna and Aylee also joined, without any more restraint.

The guests accompany in clapping and laughter, while Catherine complained that they were invaded by Scots. At that moment, Bash and Tori's eyes met, making Francis notice and become jealous. Aylee starts spinning with princess, until Tori is left on the dance floor, spinning happily. The first moment she had been happy and comfortable at the time. Feathers begin to fall, Francis and Tori's eyes focused on the ceiling, until they came down to meet. At that moment Tori stopped dancing, smiles were exchanged for the couple. Mary realized this and did not like it that her sister had caught the attention of the prince.

The moment was interrupted by the departure of the royal couple going to their first night of love. The girls gathered around Tori, excited to see the next step.

"Look Elizabeth and Philip are leaving."

"It's time for the consummation, the ritual, the ceremony, the mystery. Aren't you curious?"

"What? I? No, thank you, I'd rather leave it when it's my turn. Besides, that moment is just theirs."

Kenna ended up dragging the princess, followed by the others and Mary. It seems that for a moment the girls have forgotten that Mary exists.

Soon they reached the dark room with an opening being covered by curtains. When he opened it, there was the bride being prepared for the wedding night and men standing by the church, in the corner holding candles.

"You mean, they actually watch them, you know..." said Aylee

"What do you mean? This is horrible!"

"It's a tradition for royals."

"For me this is not tradition, it is invasion of privacy. Excuse me."

So Tori left, listening to murmurs of complaints. She would never enter the intimate moment of the couple. This moment was theirs, only theirs. And no one can take that, not even tradition. She walked back to the hall, where she would find the way back to her room. Only she did not catch the look of Francis following.

"Excuse me."

Tori was already leaving the room when she was approached by the prince.

"Hi, Your Royal Highness."

"Oh, what a scare! Sorry I did not see you ... Francis, is that your name right? "

The prince laughed.

"Apparently the blow was ugly, huh? "

"Oh, yes, it was. It still hurts, but nothing much. "

"Can I know where you're coming from?" Asked the prince with a wry smile.

The princess could not answer, and the prince laughed

"I know where you came from. Girls usually have that kind of curiosity.

"I do not, girls maybe. But you know it's an intrusion on the couple. How can they look at an act of love that should only be exchanged between them? "

"It's tradition."

"Tradition changes."

They watched each other until Mary arrived.

"Francis I need to speak to you."

The two of them were embarrassed, but the princess was the first to react, saying good night to both of them. Victoria could try to deny it, but she felt her heart quicken with that look.

It was about the middle of the night, when there was shouting near her room. It was Mary screaming. Tori rose quickly, covering herself in her robe, heading for her sister's room. On the way just saw Colin screaming, kicking, as the guards led him away. So Tori hurried to Mary's room, seeing the shape of her sister crying in shock.

It was morning, and everyone at the castle knew what had happened. After comforting Mary, now was the time to comfort Lola. She did not stop crying, showing concern for Colin.

"How could this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him?"Aylee asked.

"I hope Mary did if they didn't. They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, then she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over." Greer answered.

"Girls, respect for Lola. Her boyfriend is the accused, we have to question him."

"Boyfriend?" Kenna, Aylee and Mary - who had arrived at that moment - asked.

"I'll explain later. Lola, would you know of any evidence of why he attacked Mary? "

"He said he was forced. He wouldn't say by whom. He couldn't, he was so afraid. But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice."

"What people?" Kenna asked.

"Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying no more."

While the girls and Mary were discussing Colin's allegations, Tori recalled a fact in the story called 'The French Royal Scandal', which spoke of a French servant's attempted rape at the French court against the Queen of Scots. But the story did not say anything else besides.

When Mary left the room, her sister followed. She would defend her friend's boyfriend, even more if he was used to a dirty blow. Soon they reached the throne room. The king and queen seated, received the princesses. Mary stopped to bow and thank for protection, while her sister was more direct.

"Where is Colin? We want to talk to him. "

Mary could not stand her composure anymore, pinched her around the waist, indicating with her eyes what she was supposed to do. Tori bowed in disgust. At that moment she decided to let Mary speak for them.

"I thank you for your protection last night, but I... we need to speak with Colin."

"Speak, to your assailant? Why?" Queen Catherine asked

Unable to handle the delay, Tori returned to speak.

"There's a chance he's been threatened to make such ... action. We ... she's his queen and wishes she could talk to him. "

"Take care, child. If anyone knew you were even asking this..."

"Catherine, she needs to know."

"Know what?"

"Your sister may have behaved foolishly, but she is not responsible for yours countryman's action. Witnesses have come forward. The boy played a role in a English plot to destroy your engagement and Scotland's aliance with France."

"What witnesses?"

"An English plot, are you sure?"

Mary and Tori spoke at the same time .

"You must know, Mary, if he'd been successful in his assault, you'd be unfit to marry our son, to marry any royal. My dear, this was not an act of passion. It was treason."

"But it's all settled now. Colin's been executed."

"What" Mary and Tori asked.

"He was beheaded this morning."

"What do you mean? Without trial? "Tori said.

"The judgment has already been given. He's ... he was a traitor. "Catherine replied.

Mary dragged her sister from the throne room.

"You have to stop behaving like that!"

"Like what?"

"Just as if you were not from here, you were an outsider with no manners. I do not know what kind of education they gave you in Scotland, but here in France things are different. "

Mary left Tori standing in the hallway. She did not know what to think at the moment. One person, perhaps innocent, was beheaded. This sense of horror began to take over her body. Tori looked out at the lake as she left the castle to think. Now that she remembers it was in the water that she was transported to that time. Without delay the princess took off her shoes and walked to the lake. No longer feeling her feet on the ground, she submerged in the water, trying to hold her breath as much as she could. She did not want to be there anymore, why was she there? Not realizing that much time had passed, another body threw itself into the water and pulled it to the surface. It was Francis.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to kill yourself ?! "

After realizing that the young woman was in tears, Francis embraced her. And in that embrace, Victoria exhaled all frustration and sadness that existed in her heart.

* * *

What do you think? I started to show already what kind of relationship Mary/Tori will have. Tori is going to used sometimes cause i don't want to repeat Victoria so much. Well, until next chapter!


	4. Feeling at home

**Hey, I am back! And I know it is not a big chapter but it is like a taste before the bigger one comes. And reminding you that the italc parts are Victoria's thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter four: Feeling at home

Victoria was awake beside a sleeping Lola. After nearly drowning in the lake in front of the palace, Tori and Francis would have been in each other's arms for a long time, which the girl began to get cold.

"You're shaking. I think you'd better get in."

And with young Dauphin's arms around her, Tori began to be embarrassed by what had happened. _After all, what was I thinking? Am I going to die here and go back to the 21st century?_ Other than that she's not the only one to suffer, Lola should be devastated. After entering the hallway that led to her room, the young girl broke from Francis's arms.

"Thanks, but I think I should go see how Lola is doing."

"Are you sure? Let's change you first, or else you'll get sick."

"Do not worry. I can manage by myself. Thank you Francis."

And leaving the prince alone in the corridor, the young woman did not realize the protocol error and with the simple apology, with a delicate smile, Francis could not care a little for how she treated him. After two knocks on the door, Tori entered Lola's room, finding the girl alone shedding tears against the pillow.

"Where were you? And why are you all wet?" asked the young woman lifting her face from the bed.

"I was being silly. But don't worry I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Well, you can see how I am. But you'll get the flu like that, wait, I'll get you dressed."

"Lay down, that I change myself."

And that's how the night came and went. The two young women talking to each other, caressing each other and for the first time Charlotte could feel at home. But as Lola slept, Tori felt increasingly restless, for what was her purpose and why? The bedroom door being opened took the young princess out of her reverie and was able to smile at the other three ladies in waiting entering the room excitedly.

"So this was where you were? We've been looking for you all night." Kenna said, sitting gently on the bed.

"How is she?" asked in an impassive voice, Mary. After the rebuke of the Queen of Scotland, the two no longer spoke and this of course created a discomfort between them.

"She is fine. Shaken, but she'll be fine."

"We need to talk."

And so, following Mary's orders, the four young women followed her to breakfast in Mary's waiting room.

"The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot, but Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's allience with France; my engagement to Francis." Mary said. All this time Tori tried to remember something from history classes, but she remembers that it was one of the most indecipherable puzzles of the French court.

"England wants my country and my crown. I need the aliance with France to protect Scotland from the English, and I need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me."

Realizing the silence of the younger sister, Mary, decided to wait for Kenna, Greer and Aylee finish the coffee, to talk alone.

"I noticed your silence at breakfast and I can only feel guilty."

"Don't be. You didn't do more than an older sister would do, I'm just tired I didn't sleep at night."

"I expect no yawning or tiredness, as we will soon meet the King and Queen, to discuss Crown matters. Now go and change, the day will be full."

 _Looks like Mary won't make things easy, does she?_

After adjusting the dress to be worn without the corset, Tori felt ready to see the royal couple, and entering the throne room, Bash and Francis exchanged smiles with Victoria, making Mary realize her sister's approach to the royal family.

"Good morning, your highness!" if anyone noticed the king's eyes, no one spoke, but Tori did, but it turned out to be perhaps her imagination.

"Good morning. What you were talking about?"

"Well, if you were on time, maybe you would know, your highness." And Francis, not wanting Victoria to be offended by his mother, tried to explain it.

"We were talking about my brother's engagement."

 _What?!_

"Of course. I imagine she will be wonderful!"

"My mother said she will give me a giraffe!" said the light-blue-eyed child who looked 10 years old.

"I'm sure." she replied back to the boy with a smile at his innocence.

"Maybe you can come?"

It was supposed to be an inner voice, but soon the dauphin was opening his mind wide and many, except Bash and Prince Charles, exclaimed their doubts.

"Why do you think that, Francis?" asked the king as force majeure.

"Well, she's new to the French court and that would be a way to help her understand the customs."

"Well, if you think so."

And going after his brother with Princess Victoria, talking about the bride, Francis expressed a tender smile, bringing out a bad feeling in Mary.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Soon I will update, and Victoria/Tori/Charlotte are the same person! I want to thank the amazing people who love this story and still waits for it! Love u guys!**


End file.
